


Дельфины

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дельфины – такая гадость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дельфины

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Дельфины  
> Бета: анонимный доброжелатель  
> Размер: драббл, 388 слов  
> Персонажи: Луи Томлинсон, Зейн Малик  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
> Примечание: все сведения о дельфинах найдены в интернете  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

Луи врывается в номер и хлопает дверью.  
– Привет и тебе, Томмо, – Зейн даже и не думает отрываться от комикса.  
– Это наглость, вот что это. Я знаю, что Лиам умудряется выглядеть как участник соревнований по бодибилдингу, – и это комплимент! – но нельзя вот так пускать на него слюни. Вам с Найлом и Гарри явно больше повезло с журналистом сегодня.  
– Так что же произошло?  
– Эта девица, я даже не запомнил ее имени, вспомнила о тех фотографиях. С серфинга.  
– Каких-то очень конкретных?  
– Да нет, и неважно. Просто показала фотографии меня и Лиама. И сравнила Лиама с дельфином. «Ах, гладкое тело, скорость и сила, властелин морской стихии».  
– Она действительно так сказала? – приподнимает бровь Зейн.  
– Почти. Но вот почему она только Лиама сравнила с дельфином? Я ей кто, осьминог? Морская свинка?!  
Зейн вздыхает, откладывает комикс и хлопает ладонью по кровати. Луи падает рядом с ним.  
– Я бы на твоем месте радовался, – Зейн обнимает Луи за плечи.  
– Это еще почему? – Луи уже не злится, но не перестает дуться.  
– Дельфины – такая гадость.  
Луи широко раскрывает глаза.  
– И вовсе нет! Возьми свои слова обратно. Они милые и умные, и спасают людей, и...  
– Ага, в перерывах между изнасилованиями.  
– Это еще что за ерунда?  
– Луи, серьезно. Это же все знают. Дельфины насилуют людей. И других дельфинов. Развлечение у них такое.  
– Не верю. Флиппер бы так не сделал!  
Зейн закатывает глаза.  
– Думай, что хочешь.  
Зейн ложится удобнее и притягивает к себе Луи. Тот кладет голову ему на грудь.  
– Действительно правда? – спрашивает он спустя пару минут, теребя шнурки на свитере Зейна.  
– Чистая правда. А еще они часто мастурбируют.  
Луи на мгновение задумывается и слегка пожимает плечами.  
– Ну, за это не могу осуждать. Вполне здоровое поведение.  
– А получать сексуальное удовольствие от касания носа другого дельфина своими половыми органами?  
Луи морщит нос.  
– Звучит гадко, хотя и интригующе. Но все же гадко.  
– Вот и я о чем.  
– А хоть что-то хорошее в них есть?  
– Ну, они дружат с китами.  
– Ага, небось, чтоб вместе насиловать кого-нибудь, – бубнит Луи.  
– А еще они быстро восстанавливаются после травм. Например, после укусов акул.  
– Ну да, акулы явно отбивались от этих извращенцев, вот и покусали их.  
– А еще бывают розовые дельфины, – вспоминает Зейн.  
– Ну раз уж есть розовые дельфины, то можно простить им все остальное! – закатывает глаза Луи. – А вообще откуда ты столько знаешь о них?  
Зейн легко смеется.  
– Когда-то я тоже обиделся, что меня с ними не сравнили.


End file.
